Black Eye
by Onde
Summary: Harry speaks too fast sometimes. One should beware what may come of it, or expect the best.HarryDraco Slash. OneShot and Smut. Somehow Angsty and Fluffy? You tell me.
1. Ow

First Update in a while. Bored, so I wrote this. Probably not my best. I suggest Drug if you want a better Harry/Draco than this xP. Please read and review, I need all the criticism I can get.

**Warnings:: **Slash, mature content (Not flag worthy)

**Disclaimer:: **Draco and Harry aren't mine. (if they were. They would be chained in a bed together. Naked.)

----

"Erm….Harry?"

The black haired boy had been buttering a piece of toast when he was addressed, his knife kept going, and he only gave a slight glance to his bushy haired friend as she turned to look at him full on.

"Yeah Hermione?"  
"What happened to your eye?"

Harry lifted his hand to the inquired about spot, where a bruise ringed on his skin. Due to a healing charm preformed after the occurrence of a flying fist, the bruise wasn't nearly as swollen and painful as it should have been. That didn't make it any less colorful. He shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. So I went flying, and I got hit by a flying branch, you know how windy it was last night…"

He had actually planned and practiced that lie for quite some time last night. Didn't need Hermione to see through his words, like she always did. This certainly was not the time to be telling the truth. Tell one bit, and the rest would come flying out. For a boy who had battled dark lords, and had many a dark secret to keep and share, it was surprising that what he wanted to keep secret was how he got his black eye; which really wasn't an unusual thing. He had gotten black eyes before, many in fact. He had achieved them all via the same person, one Draco Malfoy. The one that made this one different is the fact that after the punch had been thrown…

Draco had kissed him.

Rather well in fact. The best snog yet really. If Harry knew that all it took was a bit of riling up to get the slytherin to use his lips in such a manner, then he would be sure to do so more often. Though he could do without the pain he had received in the process, and he remembered the hurt look in Draco's eyes when he had first began to speak. No he could do without that as well.

"Harry James Potter."

Harry winced, he knew from the tone of her voice she didn't believe a word he had just said-practice or no. If he didn't say something soon, he probably would be dragged out by his ear for a good talking too. That would not be fun, not at all.

"It truly is nothing Hermione. Just drop it, alright?" He sighed as he pushed his concentration back onto his toast and spreading the butter evenly, as far as possible from the girl who gave him a look that could shoot daggers and the boy who was the cause of all this.

"I will not drop it." She replied with a curt nod and reached out to grab his shoulder. "You got into a fight didn't you?" She frowned as Harry paused the movement of his knife. "With Malfoy I presume." He dropped the toast and looked up to her again. He let loose a sigh.

"It wasn't a fight. If nothing else, I deserved it."

Harry almost burst out laughing at the look, or rather looks, of her face. Shock, disgust, curiosity and many other different emotions crossed her features at the one sentence. When had Harry ever admitted to making a mistake when it came to relations with Malfoy? He managed to keep it to a twitch of his lips.

"You what?"

Harry decided he should leave now, escape to the library or something while she was still subdued in pondering his words. He would continue with this later, hopefully with better cards to play at her then now. He grabbed his bag and stood.

"I deserved it. I insulted his hair."

Another lie. But nothing less ridiculous than claiming the black eyes to be his own fault. He was out the doors and moving down a corridor that led to the library before another word could be exchanged, and he could only hope that she had not followed him out. These were dashed but a few minutes later when he heard footsteps moving quickly behind him. Keeping his shoulders straight, he decided it would be best to just ignore her until she stopped him.

Of course what he had not expected was a grab to his arm and a pull into a nearby classroom, a door slam, and a locking charm said in a male voice. By the time he had regained his balance and made sure his bag had not ripped and spilled his belongings, Draco was already sitting on a desk, his arms folded and looking much the regal prince as he stared the Gryffindor down.

Harry looked to him and frowned slightly as he rubbed his shoulder.

"What did you tell her?"

It took Harry a moment to understand exactly what Draco was asking. He realized what his worry was on, and cleared his throat.

"Hermione? That I got hit by a branch when flying."  
"And when she told you that you were full of shit?"

Harry frowned and sighed. "Then I told her the black eye was my fault."

Draco smirked. "I was wondering why she was looking at you like a gapping fish. I assume she was rather convinced you were too pigheaded to see your fault in our quarrels"  
Harry frowned. "I am not pigheaded."   
"That is a lie and we both know it Potter."

Harry winced at the abrupt use of his surname, and in such a cold manner as well. It had been a long time since that had happened. "I'm sorry. I said it already, but I really am."  
"No you didn't." The blonde replied, his tone still cool, as he tucked a piece of blonde hair behind his ear.  
"But I didn't give you much time before did I? There is time now." He nodded and glared to Harry again.

He frowned again, shaking his own black locks from his face, looking forever the guilty child as he shifted on his feet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of that. It was not place to say such a thing. Just something stupid that bubbled from my mouth because I was mad…I know it isn't true, and you had every right to hit me." He sighed. "Because I am a pigheaded bastard."

Draco paused, thinking over the apology as Harry shifted nervously. "Still no excuse. That hurt a lot Harry…not a lot does. Not since this started anyhow." He sniffed before jumping down from the desk and moving over to Harry. He pushed the bag of his shoulder, making Harry stumble slightly.

"You are bloody stupid git. I should leave right now, I know you would have if I made such a comment." Harry looked away sheepishly before Draco took hold of his chin and made him look to his gray eyes.

"But I forgive you."He leaned foreword and placed his lips to Harry's. The kiss was only slow for a moment as it was established, before it picked up the passionate quality that always tinged the moments between them, in fights or in sex. Harry responded, kissing back, placing his hand to Draco's waist. He didn't question it. Never again would he question this, and he had a black eye testimony to that.

Draco pulled back and pulled his wand from his robe, he murmured a silencing and locking spell. Harry cocked his head, breathing a bit off due to the kiss. His hand shifted on his hip.

"What are you doing,"  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "We. Are about to have Make-up Sex."

"I thought we had that last night after you punched me." Harry commented dryly, remembering the rough stone of the wall against his back as Draco quite relentlessly dug into him.  
"That was Angry Sex." Draco replied, the glint in his eyes quite devious.  
"Make-up Sex is ten times better." He replied as he began to walk them both, Harry's back hitting the edge of a desk before he went down against it, Draco leaning over him and pinning him. Lust took over Draco's features, and looking up to it Harry shivered and let the emotion take over him as well. His leg went around to hook Draco's hips to his own and he moved to kiss him again.

They wasted no time. Buttons were forgotten, as shirts were ripped open and dropped to the side. They moved together, trying to bring as much skin as possible together as they continued to kiss and grope. Harry forgot his comment on last night's kiss being the best as Draco added teeth to the mix in the shape of soft nips to his neck and collarbone. Trousers were regarded in much the same matter as the shirts were as they fell to the ground. Hands began to move everywhere, and hips began to grind. It didn't take long for the two males to lose themselves in the fury of it all.

Harry sat up from his position on spread out robes on the ground. He wouldn't even begin to wonder how they had managed to get from desk to floor, and why four or five of the student desks around them were completely shattered. Nothing a little repairing spell could not fix...but still. His breathing still harsh, he surveyed the scene around him. Draco sat up soon after and wrapped his arms around his bared shoulders before kissing and biting at his neck again. Harry let loose another moan, but they had already gone three or four rounds, and even a teenager had his limits. He moved his head so he could nip at Draco's earlobe before pulling away.

"What time is it?"  
"Late…we should be getting back."

Draco nodded and went to go find their wands, wherever they may have been flung, and Harry untangled their clothing on the ground. It would not do for him to go up to his common room wearing a green and silver tie. Explaining the black eye, and his now torn clothing, would be enough.

Draco came back, and handed Harry back his wand. He chuckled. "Bookshelf and the tank in back." Harry snorted. "Better than last time." He pulled on his clothing, and robes before fixing his tie. They split the various charms between them, and soon the classroom looked as it had before Draco had ambushed Harry in the hallway. Harry turned to look at Draco again, who was currently directing the last two charms at his hair and face. Harry had no need to worry on that, his hair was always a mess.

Draco moved over and kissed him again. "See you again Harry." He replied. He paused and glanced back at him. "Next time though. Lose the Black Eye. It does nothing for you."

-

-

-((Please Review. Please? Even if it is bad-just review xD.And if anyone wants the smutty scene in full detail, just tell me as well. Reading my other fiction would be nice too xP))


	2. Contiplation y Smut

**((Well it was going to be complete. But people asked for smut…so y'all are going to get smut. Isn't it exciting? This will be the last part to this story, cause I have no idea where I could go from here. I do have other one-shots though, and more planned as well xP Thank you to my reviewers and I do hope you enjoy xD))**

**WARNING::** There is sex in here. Slashy yummy sex. If the mention of such makes you blush and giggle like a schoolgirl, because you are one, or if it makes you want to burn your eyes out of your head, I suggest you click the back button and content yourself with the first chapter of this fic. Thank you

Harry half walked, half stumbled into the common room. His robe was settled awkwardly on his shoulders, the collar of his shirt half turned up and more than a few of his buttons were missing. Along with his bruised eye, marks were appearing on his neck and ear, from the work of teeth. His hair was also a mess, but that was a given.

He would have looked like he had just had the shag of his life, but due to his black eye he looked like he had just had come from a fight again, a harsher one this time. He would have taken care of the marks, but he wasn't as apt with the spell as Draco was-and he would need a mirror. The blonde couldn't have done it for him either; he only knew a cover-up charm for his skin tone, which was more than a few shades lighter than Harry's.

The Gryffindor glanced towards those who occupied the cushy chairs in the room's center, looking for a certain girl with brown bushy hair. Upon finding the coast clear he heaved a sigh of relief, and turned towards the stairs that led up to the dormitories. He was half way there when he heard a door slam, and from the girl's dormitory came one Hermione Granger. Had first years not been near he would have cursed, he would have cursed loudly and quite obscenely. Instead he straightened his shoulders and resigned himself to a harsh beating with words.

She came down the stairs, a large book in hand. Really, one had to imagine the girl quite strong for being able to carry such heavy things without tripping or dropping them.

And people think nerds are weak. Hah.

She spotted Harry and almost let go of the tome, instead she clutched it tighter with whitening knuckles and Harry winced at the expression on her face. He could tell he was about to be scolded beyond anything a Howler could offer.

How bloody wonderful.

"Hermione…please-"  
"Harry. What the hell? Did you get into another tussle with Malfoy? Was it your fault again? You really need to stop this Harry!" She marched up to him, placed the book on a table and put her hands on her hips as she drew herself into a motherly stance she must have learned off Molly Weasley.

Harry could only shake his head. "Hermione. I am fine. You have to believe me."  
"Hogswash." She spat at him, still glaring.  
Harry shifted under her gaze like a guilty child, more so because he was keeping the real reasons of his marks from her, not because he had done what she had accused.

It was like being yelled at for kicking the cat, when really you had fed it candy until it threw up.

"Look at you. Anyone could tell you are hiding something; I am your best friend. I have the right to know what trouble you have gotten yourself into Harry." She nodded at this one, and Harry looked away from her, towards the center of the room where people had turned to look at the pair, trying oh so hard to hide their stares.

Not.

"Look. We will talk about this later okay?" Harry looked to her again at this, crossing his arms over his chest. "I promise." It was all he left her with before he pushed by her, and walked quickly up to the boy's bathroom before she could tackle him and force him to talk. He would not put it past her.

He entered the large tiled room, designed for a large amount of people to occupy the space at once. He was alone at the moment though, and he intended to keep it that way. He raised his wand and murmured a locking spell. If anyone wanted to go to the bathroom, they could travel to the ones on other floors. He didn't much care.

Harry turned to look at the mirror, and let out a low whistle.  
"Nice work Mr. Malfoy." The glass commented aloud before chuckling.

Harry shook his head, agreeing with the statement as his gaze settled on the various hickies and bites on his skin; what must have looked like bruises to Hermione. He ran his hand over his neck and than ducked to pull off his robe and shirt before taking a step back to get a better look of that work.

"Yowza."

Harry snorted, and pointing to the areas of redness he recited the necessary charms to rid him of their presence. Not that he minded them, but it was better to not have questions asked. He already had Hermione to harass him.

It was a pity it didn't work on bruises. He dropped the wand once he made sure all were covered and decided to take a seat in a stall as he thought of a presentable story he could tell Hermione.

Well. He could always tell her the truth.

He licked his lips as he thought on the activity between him and Draco only moments before.

It had been delicious.

After kissing on the teacher's desk for long moments and devising each other of clothing Draco had dropped to his knees, and after taking Harry's length in the palm of his hand to warm him he had lowered his mouth and taken him past his lips. Harry did not know where Draco had learned the art of giving head, but where ever it was he was damned thankful it existed. His hands had pushed into Draco's silky locks at that point, his hips moving up into his mouth as he used his tongue and moaned against his hardness. It was so amazing, so sinful. It didn't take long for him to cum, not long at all.

Draco had of course grown hard as well, and he had grabbed Harry down with him into a searing kiss. Harry had wrapped his hand around Draco at this point, working his fingers over the other's erection as he used teeth and tongue to make the blonde moan as he his mouth traveled from Draco's lips down his neck and chest. He swallowed Draco and began to hum, which caused the Slytherin to groan out loud and dig his nails into Harry's shoulder.

The pain had been heightened by the sensitivity of his body due to his orgasm and he had groaned in turn. He worked hard to give Draco pleasure, moving his tongue and lips over him at a fast pace. It wasn't long before he was swallowing the other's seed. Draco was gasping as he pulled back, licking his lips. Harry was hard again, and he reached down to take a hold of Draco's shaft again to make sure he didn't go down as he leaned in and kissed the blonde once more, letting him taste himself off his lips.

From somewhere Draco had produced a bottle of oil. Harry broke from the kiss and laughed as he realized how Draco had planned for this. He was hauled up onto another desk, the blonde looming over him as he slicked his fingers up, a spicy aroma filling the space from the oil. He trailed the finger over his chest and around his hips before going down to his arse and letting two fingers glide in past the ring of muscles. This part had been more of a precaution than a necessity.

The rate they fucked put rabbits to shame; Harry needed not to be stretched. But Draco was not one to let goof an opportunity to tease.

He let his fingers slide in and out; brushing against Harry's prostate and making the dark haired boy see stars as he let out gasps and moans. Draco put a hand to his hip, keeping them from arching off the desk, and Harry began to whimper before another brush of fingers made him moan again. It came to the point where Draco was not only teasing Harry, but himself as well. He withdrew his hand and moved to align his erection with Harry.

The blonde had looked to the panting male beneath him and smirked. "I could be the cruel slytherin I am and leave you here you kn-" Harry didn't let him finish, had wrapped his legs around his waist and had pushed him forward, causing both of them to moan.

"But you're as aroused as I am, and it would be punishment for us both so you are going to continue." Harry had finished for him, smirking before Draco wiped the expression off his face by slamming into him. Harry's hips bucked as he began to thrust into him. He reached his arm up and had put it around his neck, lifting his hips to the thrusts as the spicy smell of the air tinged with that of sweat and sex. Draco hit the perfect angle, and Harry was nothing but screams for the next while. They were both cumming again, and Harry lost all coherent thought.

It was at this point the memories descended into the blackness of pure pleasure, where only dreams and later encounters with Draco could bring them up; Harry smiled, and shook his head.

If Hermione had gone white over him saying a fight with Draco was his fault-what would she do over that? He wanted no part in the acceptance of his friend at Saint Mungo's.

He shifted on the toilet seat. Another story would have to come in play. But what could he say that would satisfy her, and get her to stop bugging him-well- at least for a little while.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock to the door.

"Harry? Harry? Are you in there?" The voice of Ron Weasley floated and echoed through the bathroom.

"Hermione sent me after you."

Harry shook his head and left the stall. He pulled on his shirt before unlocking the door, his red headed friend tumbling in. He straightened and looked to his friend, and frowned.

"The way she was going on about you, I was certain you would like you had gone through the meat grinder."  
Harry shrugged. "You know how she can go on about things…"  
"True. But she was quite convinced you had fought with Draco." He glanced to Harry's black eye.

"You should have brought me with you. We could have both done him real good."

Harry couldn't even begin to contemplate that one. He was on the ground laughing before Ron could say another word, confusing the hell out his best friend in the process.

He was sure to tell Draco that one, even if the mental images generated would cause the blonde to give him another black eye.

It would be worth it.

-

-

((And done. For real this time xP I hope the smut was good enough, and I am sure I messed up the tense pretty badly during the sex scene. What evs.. Please don't mock me for it if I did, and of course review. Plllllllllllllllllllease!!))


End file.
